The invention pertains to a measuring device with a housing, which has a beam outlet window, particularly a laser device with an electro-optical mechanism for generating a horizontal and/or vertical light beam, where the housing is at least partially enclosed by a protective covering.
Such a measuring device in the form of a construction laser device is known from EP-B-1 376 055 (DE-U-202 09 856). The laser housing is enclosed by a frame-like receptacle, to which the laser device can be adjusted. This has the advantage that the device is particularly protected, while at the same time the housing, and therefore the laser level, can be adjusted as desired with structurally simple measures. The receptacle, which is to be designated a protective covering, is at least partially separated from the device housing.
According to EP-B-1 298 413, in order to be able to position a self-leveling construction laser on a surface in relation to a marker, the housing is enclosed by plate-like supports that pass through the opposing sides of the laser device off-center. Regardless of the position of the supports, the beam outlet window is always uncovered.
CH-C-442 774 relates to an automatic construction leveling device, the housing of which has beam outlet windows that are associated with mirrors which close off the openings if necessary in order to protect them.
For marking positions on a building, US-A-2003/0014872 provides a projection beam with optics that is disposed inside a collapsible housing.